


Pink and Happy

by Spiria



Series: PoGo Trigger [2]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiria/pseuds/Spiria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone in Border has a team made up entirely of pink and happy Pokémon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Happy

A MESSAGE FROM **YONEYA YOSUKE** :

lol check out this buneary on the trion soldier's head. can trion soldiers have offspring?

> THIS MESSAGE WAS FLAGGED AS **IMPORTANT** BY **KODERA SHOHEI** WHO ADDED: what? when did this show up? did you actually catch it?
> 
> THIS MESSAGE WAS FLAGGED AS **TRASH** BY **MIWA SHUJI** WHO ADDED: Yosuke, you need to stop using your phone during missions. This is dangerous.

 

A MESSAGE FROM  **YONEYA YOSUKE**

guess whose entire pogo team is pink and happy. you get three tries

> THIS MESSAGE WAS FLAGGED AS **TRASH**  BY **NARASAKA TORU** WHO ADDED: It's considered impolite to gossip.
> 
> THIS MESSAGE WAS FLAGGED AS **TRASH**  BY **MIWA SHUJI** WHO ADDED: This is improper forum for casual conversation.
> 
> **MIDORIKAWA SHUN**  ADDED: i bet it's miwa-san. the dark and gloomy ones always like their opposite
> 
> **MIWA SHUJI** ADDED: We're not here to discuss my personality. Matters on the forum should be strictly professional.
> 
> **KIKUCHIHARA SHIRO** ADDED: so it was miwa-san after all. i knew those annoying chirpy sounds were coming from miwa squad's op room. oh, and miwa-san: can you tell utagawa to stop playing so late at night? the cries of his pokemon are starting to haunt my dreams.

 

> THIS MESSAGE WAS FLAGGED AS  **IMPORTANT** BY  **KARASUMA KYOSUKE** WHO ADDED: It's obviously Izumi-senpai.
> 
> **KONAMI** **KIRIE**  ADDED:what seriously???
> 
> **IZUMI KOHEI**  ADDED: how can you believe that, konami . . .
> 
> **KARASUMA KYOSUKE**  ADDED: Sorry. I lied.
> 
> THIS MESSAGE WAS FLAGGED AS  **IMPORTANT** BY  **IZUMI KOHEI**.
> 
> THIS MESSAGE WAS FLAGGED AS  **TRASH** BY  **KONAMI KIRIE**.

 

> THIS MESSAGE WAS FLAGGED AS  **IMPORTANT** BY  **KONAMI KIRIE** WHO ADDED: wait so what kind of pokemon does miwa have anyway???
> 
> **MIWA SHUJI**  ADDED: You have no proof that this team is mine. And please stop prolonging the discussion.
> 
> **YONEYA YOSUKE** ADDED: he has a jigglypuff
> 
> THIS MESSAGE WAS FLAGGED AS  **TRASH** BY  **MIWA SHUJI**.
> 
> **KONAMI KIRIE** ADDED: MY JIGGLYPUFF CAN BEAT YOUR JIGGLYPUFF ANYTIME!!
> 
> **YONEYA YOSUKE** ADDED: idk his jigglypuff has over 500 cp
> 
> THIS MESSAGE WAS FLAGGED AS **TRASH** BY  **KATORI YOKO**  WHO ADDED: what a joke

 

> THIS MESSAGE WAS FLAGGED AS  **IMPORTANT** BY  **KODERA SHOHEI** WHO ADDED: this is clearly miwa-senpai's stunning strategy at work! you said he has a powerful jigglypuff? what else does he have?
> 
> **YONEYA YOSUKE** ADDED: uh idr. i think he had a clefairy and a blissey with stupidly high cp
> 
> **KODERA SHOHEI** ADDED: i see! so he has defense and support from those two, and even more defense with jigglypuff . . . he's built an impregnable fortress of a team. as expected of miwa-senpai!
> 
> **YONEYA YOSUKE** ADDED: lol
> 
> **MIWA SHUJI** ADDED: That's enough, Kodera.

**Author's Note:**

> Miwa has pink and happy Pokémon, because they remind him of his cheerful sister.
> 
> Inspired by a Border forum post on Tumblr!


End file.
